The Oklahoma University Health Sciences Center administration's long term objectives are to continually maintain quality laboratory animal care through improved developments in technology and physical plant improvements. The specific aims of this proposal are directed toward these objectives in the area of physical plant and equipment improvement. These include: 1) Installation of new ceiling in all animal holding areas of the Biomedical Sciences Building. 2) Remodel the canine holding area to provide better environmental conditions in both primary and secondary enclosures. 3) Update our existing support equipment in our centralized surgical area.